


They Love a Breakfast

by spelldlikedevon



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spelldlikedevon/pseuds/spelldlikedevon
Summary: The morning after Veld.





	They Love a Breakfast

Morning came all too quickly. The sun peeped through the window, a ray of light slanting through the gap in the curtains. It just so happened to fall right across the face of Steve Trevor, who groaned a plaintive “no” and tried to turn his face away from the offending beam. There was a rustle in the bed as its other occupant shifted, and the light disappeared. No longer in danger of being blinded, Steve cracked one eye open and looked up. The sunlight was blocked by a thick curtain of rich, dark hair, and the hair’s owner was watching him with a mixture of amusement and incredible tenderness.

“Have you—” he stopped to collect his wits, trying to banish the fog of sleep from his brain, and started again. “How long have you been awake?” Even his early-morning brain managed to dig up a quip. “Does the average Amazon not sleep?”

Diana, daughter of Hippolyta, princess of Themiscyra, broke into a wide smile and her eyes crinkled. “Of course we sleep! But we are trained to rise at dawn, regardless of how little sleep we have gotten the night before.” The knowing gleam that sparkled in her eye made his mouth run dry and his pulse quicken. Drawing in a deep breath, he gazed fondly up at this woman smiling down at him. She was propped on one elbow, nestled against his side with one leg draped over his and her other arm resting on his chest as if it had always belonged there. She seemed too soft, too warm to be the same fierce warrior he’d seen on display in battle the day before. There was no mistaking, though, the cords of muscle that shifted visibly with each little movement she made. She was steel, through and through.

He peeked around her hair to survey the sun’s angle. “Give me a break,” he grumbled. “The sun hasn’t been up for _that_ long.”  

“It has been light for _ages!_ ” she retorted, her voice thick with melodrama. “I thought you would sleep the day away!” Her lips pressed together in a mischievous grin and her eyes danced with laughter. He growled and rolled over, sending Diana tumbling onto her back and settling his weight on her. Now he was the one surveying her from above, trying but finding himself unable to be properly exasperated with this woman who met his gaze with still-laughing eyes. He felt his face stretch almost against his will into a grin to match hers, and the laugh that had been lurking in her eyes bubbled up out of her belly. She traced around his ear with the back of her hand and laid her palm on his cheek before raising herself half off the bed to meet him in a lingering kiss. Steve would have liked nothing more than to let this moment stretch into eternity, nose to nose with this incredible woman and enjoying every glorious inch where her bare skin met his, but he knew that the moment was temporary. This peace was temporary. Outside their sleepy bedroom a relentless war machine marched toward the death of millions, and they had no time to spare. Heaving a massive internal sigh, he cupped the back of her neck and drew her back into one last kiss before sitting back on his heels. Her eyes flicked open, still full of tenderness but now also a soberness to match his own. She, too, felt the weight of the burden on their shoulders.

 

* * *

 

Breakfast was a quiet affair. The town had been nearly stripped clean by the German army, but the bread and cheese were hearty and their host even produced a can of coffee from a small alcove behind a false brick. Steve and Diana sat together, close but not touching. Every now and then their eyes would meet and they’d share in an intimate moment of understanding before returning to their food. The smell of coffee brought the rest of the team down, one by one; each one looked at the two at the table and found some excuse to take his breakfast outside. It was a mark of their respect for Steve—and, more significantly, for Diana—that there were no knowing smiles, no jibes or jokes about where the two had spent their night. As Charlie, the latest riser, wandered outside with his bread and cheese and coffee, Steve looked at Diana yet again. She was a warrior. She had performed the most unbelievable feats the day before. And here she sat, dressed in her battle armor, sharing the most mundane of breakfasts with him. Breakfast. He couldn’t help but remember last night, when she’d asked him what people did when there were no wars to fight. They eat breakfast, he’d said. He found himself thinking that he could get very used to breakfasts with Diana. He opened his mouth, and as she looked up at him he realized he didn’t know what he’d been about to ask. The warmth in her eyes always made it difficult to think straight. He blurted out the first thing that popped into his head.

“Tell me about Antiope.”

Her eyes dropped. He cringed inside. Antiope had thrown herself in front of a German gun to save Diana’s life on the beaches of Themiscyra, and Trevor had witnessed firsthand Diana’s anguish at the general’s sacrifice. He tried to backpedal.

“You know what, I—”

“Shhhh,” she said, cutting him off and laying one hand over his. Her eyes were bright with pain, but she met his gaze squarely. “I will tell you about her. She was the greatest warrior among my people. She was wise, and bold, and brave.” She smiled. “She believed in me.” And Diana told the story. She talked of the legends she’d heard of how Antiope fought at Hippolyta’s side to free the Amazons, of how Antiope continued training the Amazons on Themiscyra, of how she as a little girl would sneak away from her tutors to watch the women spar. She told him of her own secret meetings with Antiope, of her mother’s anger and eventual acquiescence, of the way Antiope pushed her harder than any of the other Amazons. She recounted the last sparring match before Steve had entered their world, but glossed over the strange blast she’d caused. She wasn’t sure what that was or how she felt about it yet. Finally, she told him of Antiope’s dying words on the beach. “Her words confirmed what I felt in my heart. That is why I visited the Tower of the Artifacts that night, and claimed the gifts of the gods.” Although her eyes were full, her voice did not waver. “That is why I left the island with you. That is why I must find Ares and put an end to this war.”

Steve shifted to lay his hand on top of hers, and gave a gentle squeeze. He knew—oh, how he knew!—that this war wasn’t as simple as she thought it was. That, Ares or no Ares, it wasn’t a matter of good men fighting evil men. Still, he would be damned if he didn’t do everything in his power to help this woman with whom he was falling more and more in love. She seemed to understand everything that was in that simple squeeze, and smiled at him again. Just then, Charlie swung the door open, entered, and leaned against the doorframe. His eyes flicked down to their clasped hands for the briefest instant, but he launched straight into talk of business.

“We rustled up a German uniform that’s still in great shape, and the landlady found us a map of the area. The place where German High Command’ll be’s not far from here. Chief reckons we can find it, easy. Hard to miss a great big stone castle stickin’ straight up into the sky, eh?”

Steve smiled and stood, his fingers trailing across the back of Diana’s hand in one last caress. He dug an elbow playfully into her armored ribs as she rose as well. “See? Good men. What’d I tell you?”

And she had to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has commented and kudos-ed on all of my works! You guys make me want to keep writing more :) <3


End file.
